


(Almost) Triumph of a Heart

by vampiric



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frerard, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day, btw the romantic comedy part is like..... only comedy to a certain extent i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/pseuds/vampiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to make this Valentine's Day extra special for Frank, but unfortunately cute plans aren't really his forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Almost) Triumph of a Heart

_**6:08 AM.**_ Gerard's eyes weren't open all the way quite yet, but he absentmindedly reached over and felt around his side of the bed until he found his phone. He turned it on and brought it close to his face, beginning to curse high school for causing him still to wake up so early despite the fact that he'd graduated nearly a year ago. Suddenly, though, he remembered that today was Valentine's Day and he had things to do. He grinned widely and looked to the other side of the bed to make sure that Frank was still asleep. Upon finding that he hadn't woken up the other, Gerard got up out of bed carefully and hurried downstairs.  
  
Ever since Gerard was in high school, he'd been eager to live with Frank. He'd always wanted to show him that he cared by doing nice things like huge prom and homecoming proposals, decorations on Frank's locker for each major holiday around the year, or simple things like bringing him flowers or candy for no particular reason other than that he loved him. Despite his wishes, he unfortunately wasn't able to go through with a lot of these types of things. Before the two of them graduated, they couldn't really express their affection in public due to the harrassment and judgement they would surely face had they done so. Now, though, they were out of school and shared an apartment together. Basically, Gerard was free to do whatever the hell he wanted and he was going to utilize this whenever he could.  
  
Today was the first Valentine's Day that Gerard and Frank would be sharing as just the two of them since they graduated, so Gerard wanted to make sure it was extra special for his partner. He definitely had big plans for the day.  
  
Last on his list of priorities (not necessarily meaning that this was unimportant, though), Gerard was going to cook Frank breakfast. More significantly, he was going to decorate the apartment by taping pink and red paper hearts to the walls. Then he was going to create a trail of small cards which he would place in various spots within the house. The first card would contain a hint which implied the location of the next, and so on as a path until the last card was found. This one would lead Frank to a secret spot in the house where Gerard would be hiding. When Frank found Gerard, he would hug him and give him one of those cheesy heart-shaped boxes of chocolate with a generic picture of small dogs cuddling on the front. Reviewing these plans for the last time before they were carried out, maybe this was sort of stupid, but there was no backing out now. He'd been looking forward to today for a long ass time and he wasn't going to ruin it by second-guessing himself.  
  
Gerard was wasting time by thinking too much-- he had to get to work! He retreived a pair of scissors as well as several pieces of red and pink construction paper from a cardboard box full of art supplies which had been on the dining room table and began to cut out heart shapes in varying sizes. Once he felt he had a sufficient amount, he got out the tape and began placing them among the apartment's walls. Happy with his decoration, he smiled and got to work on the cards.

 

 

***

 

 

After breakfast (two waffles with a side of mixed fruit and tofu sausage, all of which had been cut into cute little heart shapes for the Valentine's Day aesthetic), was done being prepared, Gerard pranced cautiously upstairs and placed the dish on the side table by Frank's portion of the bed. He made his way quickly down the stairs once again and looked around to make sure everything was in place. After double-checking every aspect of his Valentine's Day plan, Gerard grabbed two granola bars from the cupboard and grinned as he strode to the downstairs linen closet where he would be hiding until Frank found him.

 

 

***

 

 

 _ **9:32 AM.**_ Frank's nasal cavity, sensitive from him having just woken up, was immediately met by the aroma of some indistinguishable type of food. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He looked over at his side table to find a few soggy waffles along with fruit which was starting to brown at the edges and some tofu sausage that several flies had been lurking on. He was confused as to why the food was shaped into hearts, but soon remembered that it was Valentine's Day. _Gerard must have put this out for me earlier._ He thought, smiling slightly at the idea. He picked up one of the waffles with his hand and took a bite out of it, impressed at how good it tasted considering the circumstances. He then took the plate up from the table and stood up to make his way downstairs.  
  
Once he was down, Frank looked around the area to see a few paper hearts stuck to the walls as well as several on the floor which he assumed had fallen from their original spots. Shaking his head and smiling, he stepped into the kitchen and opened several drawers before finding the one that held plastic wrap. With it, he covered the plate he'd been holding and opened the refrigerator, setting it in on top of a container of leftovers from another night. Yawning again, Frank stretched out his arms. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, when suddenly a thought came to him.  
  
"Where's Gerard?" He unintentionally wondered aloud. He decided to look around the apartment for his partner.

 

 

***

 

 

 _Don't worry..._ Gerard thought, still cramped up in the tiny closet over three hours after originally planting himself there. _He's probably on his way._  
  
The poor guy had run out of granola bars an hour ago and had forgotten to use the restroom before entering the muggy, claustrophobia-inducing pits of Linen Hell. Pretty much, he really had to take a piss and was so hungry that he was considering leaving the closet to get food. He'd held through for a while, after all. But then again, he'd already made it this far so he was sure he could make it just a bit longer. _Here,_ he thought again, _If Frank doesn't find me by 11:30, I'll call it quits._

 

 

***

 

 

After 20 minutes of checking every spot in the house at least three times, Frank decided it was time to call someone. Maybe Gerard had made plans to hang out with a friend and forgot to tell him. He dialed Mikey's number into his phone and waited for the other to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Mikey's distinct voice called from the other line.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Gerard today?" Frank questioned.  
  
"No, isn't he with you?"  
  
"No, he's not in the apartment. I've tried looking for him everywhere."  
  
"Huh... I don't know, then. Maybe you should try calling Ray or Bob, they might know where he is."  
  
"Alright, will do. Thanks, man, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Frank hung up and was left puzzled. _Time to call Ray and Bob, I guess..._ he thought.

 

 

***

 

 

Gerard didn't know what to do. It was nearly 11:30 and Frank still hadn't found him! What could he possibly have been doing all this time? Surely he wasn't still asleep; Frank never slept past 10. The only time he did that was when he and Gerard were younger and they challenged Ray to see who could-- wait a minute; Ray! Suddenly Gerard had the greatest plan ever. He whipped out his phone and typed out a message, sending it quickly.  
  
**11:17 AM** ray, i need your help. call frank and get him to look in the cabinet where we keep our toilet paper in the upstairs bathroom  
**11:19 AM** _Why?_  
**11:19 AM** i'll explain later, just do it ok?  
**11:20 AM** _Fine, but how do I do that?_  
**11:20 AM** idk tell him you left your hair brush in there last time you stayed over  
**11:21** **AM** _K_

 

 

***

 

 

Frank was growing worried at this point; he still had no clue where Gerard could be. Shortly after finishing his phone call with Ray, though, his phone rang again and he was somewhat relieved to find that it was his fluffy-haired friend who'd been calling.  
  
"Hello?" Frank answered the phone as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hey, remember when I stayed over at your apartment last weekend?" Ray asked from the other end.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"I think I left something there, have you seen my hair brush lately?"  
  
"Uh.. No, I haven't. Where did you last see it?"  
  
"In your upstairs bathroom. Don't ask me why, but I think I set it down in one of your cabinets that had, like... Some toilet paper in it."  
  
"Alright, I'll check really quick." Frank strolled up the stairs and into his bathroom. "You said it's in the cabinet with what in it? Toilet paper?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Ray replied.  
  
Frank opened up the cupboard above the toilet and stood on his tip-toes to look inside. He pushed around the toilet paper rolls and removed some of them to get a better view, causing a folded up piece of paper to fall out and land into the toilet's blue water. "Damn, that's a shame." Frank flushed the toilet and the mysterious piece of paper swirled into the unknown depths of the sewer. He looked around once more, finally coming to the conclusion that Ray was mistaken. "Your brush isn't in here, dude. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. Thanks anyway." Ray was a bit embarrassed now; he realized the scenario was pretty awkward. "I'll see you later." He hung up the phone before Frank could respond and quickly texted Gerard.  
  
**11:26 AM** _Dude, what was the point of that? Nothing even happened._  
**11:26 AM** what do you mean? didnt he like.. mention seeing a card inside there?  
**11:27 AM** _Nope. He opened the cabinet and looked in there for a minute, then I'm pretty sure I heard something fall. He was like "That's a shame" or something, and then it was over. I made him look for my brush for nothing._  
**11:28 AM** god damn it... alright so like.. i was trying to surprise him by making a trail of these cute little cards that i made but nothing is working out. do you think i should just call it off???  
**11:30 AM** _Do whatever you want._  
  
Gerard rolled his eyes and turned off his phone, looking down into his lap at the box of chocolates he was supposed to give to Frank. After mentally weighing the positives and negatives of revealing himself now, Gerard decided that it was time to emerge from the linen closet. His plans might not have gone as he wanted them to, but if he kept waiting for things to straighten out, he might just have been waiting for the remainder of what was supposed to be an "extra special" day. With that, Gerard exhaled deeply and opened the door to the closet. He stretched out his legs and stepped into the rest of the house. He made his way to the living room where he saw Frank sitting on the couch. Coming up behind him carefully, Gerard placed the box of chocolate into the other's lap and smiled when he looked up.  
  
"Gerard!" Frank exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. "Where were you?"  
  
"Uh, well..." Gerard began, scratching the back of his neck. "I was sort of hiding in the linen closet. See, I set up a trail of cards that were like... Hints to where I was, but I guess you didn't find them..."  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry!" Frank's eyes widened.  
  
"It's alright, I'm not mad." He smiled. "Did you eat your breakfast? It was cute, huh?"  
  
"It was really cute, yeah! I haven't eaten the whole thing yet but I tasted one of the waffles. Good job on those, by the way."  
  
"Thanks, I was scared they weren't gonna be good." Gerard chuckled and walked around the couch to meet Frank. "What time did you wake up?"  
  
"Um... Around 9:00 or 9:30 I think?" Frank answered in an unsure tone. "Why, did you wake up super early or something?"  
  
"Nah, it's... It's all good." Gerard grinned and embraced Frank. He was glad to be sharing today with his favorite person, even if things didn't go exactly according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this i hope you liked it  
> the title was inspired by the song 'triumph of a heart' by björk


End file.
